


Scharlachrot

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Scharlachrot

Verschlafen zog Lars etwas an der großen, roten Decke, die sich über sein breites Bett ergossen hatte und, im silbrigen Mondlicht, das durch das Dachfenster fiel, beinahe wie flüssiges Feuer vom Bett auf den Boden zu fließen schien. Natürlich war die Decke rot. Assassinenrot, ein dunkler Scharlachton, denn immerhin hatte Anders sie mitgebracht. Aber obwohl Lars damals durchaus amüsiert gewesen war, so war er doch einerseits auch froh, dass die Decke zwar die Farbe seiner Erzfeinde, aber nicht auch noch das stilisierte Logo der Assassinen trug.  
Diese rote Decke war der Anfang von etwas … anderem gewesen. Sie markierte den Moment und war gleichzeitig das einzige Zeugnis von Anders, der sich beinahe jede Nacht in das Schlafzimmer des Templers schlich. Lars wusste nicht … und wollte auch gar nicht wissen, woher der Assassine wusste, wann seine Freundin nicht da war und woher dieses seltsame Vertrauen kam. Er wusste, Anders würde ihn nicht töten und er wusste, dass er Anders auch nicht töten wollte.  
Lars krauste halbwach die Nase, als die große, scharlachrote Decke nicht nachgeben wollte und zerrte noch einmal stärker an dem weichen Stoff, woraufhin der Assassine neben ihm einen verschlafenen Laut von sich gab. Gleich darauf bewegte sich die Matratze und der Templer konnte spüren, wie der schlanke Körper des Assassinen sich von hinten gegen ihn schmiegte. Anders' Atem streifte seinen Hals und Lars konnte nicht nur fühlen, wie der Assassine besitzergreifend einen Arm um ihn schlang, sondern auch, wie sich Anders' Erregung gegen seine Hüfte schmiegte.  
Es war ein reichlich verschlafener, wenig ernst gemeinter Kampf um die wärmende Decke, der nun folgte und ebenso schnell endete, wie er begonnen hatte. Lars fühlte einen Schauder durch seinen Körper jagen, einem angenehmen Prickeln gleich, als Anders einen sanften Kuss hinter sein Ohr hauchte, „Morgen, Templer ...“ Sein Atem strich kühl über die die Stelle des Kusses und unwillkürlich veränderte Lars seine Position, sodass die Erregung nun zwischen seine prallen Pobacken drängte. „Muss arbeiten ...“, murmelte Lars halbherzig, versuchte aber gleichzeitig tiefer unter die scharlachrote Decke zu kriechen und verharrte dann doch, als Anders hinter ihm lachte und ihn festhielt, „Nicht um drei Uhr morgens ...“ „Da will ich schlafen ...“, murmelte Lars, versteifte sich aber, als der Körper des Assassinen nun förmlich vor unterdrücktem Lachen zu vibrieren schien, „ … mit mir schlafen?“  
„Schlafen ...“, murmelte Lars und machte Anstalten die Augen wieder zu schließen, nur um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen, als der Assassine in einer fordernden Geste die Hüften bewegten und seinen harten Schwanz tiefer zwischen die Backen und gegen Lars empfindlichen Eingang trieben. „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen.“, raunte der Assassine in sein Ohr, während seine langen Finger hauchzart den Brustmuskeln folgten und sich dann neckisch um die empfindlichen Brustwarzen legten, „Wir sind gefangen …“ Anders hatte recht und Lars schloss atemlos die Augen, als er feststellte, dass er ihre seltsame Gefangenschaft unter der schweren, großen Decke wirklich genoss. Die Berührungen, inzwischen eigentlich vertraut, obwohl ihnen noch immer der Hauch von Gefahr innewohnte, schienen nun fremdartig. Die Decke engte sie ein, zwang sie zu noch mehr Nähe und schuf eine neue, aufregende Art von Erregung.  
Anders schlang seine langen, schlanken Beine um die Taille des Templers und nutzte die unerwartete Bewegung, um sich in Lars' Körper zu schieben. Lars murrte leise, als der Assassine sich zu bewegen begann und ihm schnell klar wurde, dass Anders' Finger zwar verspielt über seinen Körper wanderten, aber keine Anstalten machten, sich um Lars' harten, pochenden Schwanz zu legen. Schnell wurde ihm aber auch bewusst, dass dies auch nicht nötig war, denn der einengende Stoff der Assassinendecke rieb über das empfindliche, erregte Fleisch seines Schwanzes, jedes Mal, wenn Anders hungrig tiefer in ihn stieß. „Anders ...“, murmelte er, als er sich hilflos unter ihm wiederfand und seine, nach Halt suchenden Finger über die Haut des Assassinen strichen und die Fingernägel halbmondförmige Flecken und rote Striemen zurückließen, „Bitte ...“  
Plötzlich verlagerte Anders sein Gewicht und änderte den Winkel, sodass der Templer nun hilflos auf dem Bauch unter ihm lag. Dann beschleunigte er seinen unruhigen, unvorhersehbaren Rhythmus und schob sich weiter in Lars' erwartungsvoll angespannten Körper. Der Templer biss auf seine Lippe, versuchte das bittende, flehentliche Wimmern zu unterdrücken, scheiterte aber, als er plötzlich Anders' weiche Lippen in seinem Nacken fühlte. „Iich mag es, wenn du unter mir liegst ...“, der kühle Atem streifte, mit jedem gehauchten Wort, die empfindliche Haut und Lars wimmerte, als Anders' Hand sich nun endlich um seine bisher so vernachlässigte Erregung legte, „So … hilflos … mir vollkommen ausgeliefert … Templer … Ich könnte dich töten ...“  
Lars schluckte, als er das kühle Metall der versteckten Klinge, die Anders trotz aller Vertrautheit, selbst in diesen intimen Momenten nicht ablegte, an seiner Kehle spürte, aber dennoch lachte er, „Du wirst es nicht tun … Wer sonst würde dich massieren … kleines Vögelchen?“ Anders knurrte nur, aber Lars fühlte das kalte Metall verschwinden, als der Assassine erneut tief in ihn stieß, um dann, als die angenehme Enge von Lars ihn umfing, ihn einengte und in seiner Lust weitertrieb, der Erlösung entgegen.  
Anders' fühlte, wie Lars sich unter ihm verspannte, hörte den leisen Laut der Lust, die einzige Warnung, bevor der Orgasmus durch den trainierten Körper jagte. Es war wie eine Flutwelle, von der Anders mitgerissen und dann, nach einem weiteren tiefen, fordernden Stoß in die dunklen Tiefen gerissen wurde.

Widerwillig löste Anders sich, ließ zu, dass Lars sich in seinen Armen drehte, sodass er den Assassinen ansehen konnte. Vor Lust verschleierte filz graue Augen trafen auf das tiefe, reine Blau von Anders' Blick, erwiderten ihn ungerührt, während ihr angestrengter Atem sich nur langsam zu beruhigen schien.  
„Mmmmh … drei Uhr morgens?“, erkundigte Lars sich schließlich schläfrig und schmiegte sich in Anders' Arme, als der Assassine nur nickte, „Mmmmh ...“ „Die Decke muss gewaschen werden ...“, murmelte Lars bereits im Halbschlaf, „Und … Bettzeug … auch ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, bestätigte Anders, aber Lars' ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem verriet, dass der Templer eingeschlafen war.

Anders konnte nicht bleiben.  
Er gehörte in die Nacht … Nein, sie gehörten in die Nacht.  
In die dunklen Stunden, in denen nichts wahr zu sein schien.  
In die dunklen Stunden, in denen sie sich einreden konnten, dass es nur ein Traum sei.

„Lars!", eine Frauenstimme weckte den jungen Templer und während dieser noch erschrocken neben sich tastete und seine Finger über das, bereits erkaltete Laken strichen, öffnete sich langsam die Schlafzimmertür und seine Freundin bedachte ihn durch den Türspalt mit einem reichlich amüsierten Blick, ‚Hier bist du … Ich habe dich schon gesucht ...‘ „Martine ...“, hastig setzte Lars sich auf, aber die Blonde ließ sich bereits auf dem Bettrand nieder und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während sie sich für einem Begrüßungskuss zu ihm beugte, „Es ist halb eins … und du liegst noch im Bett? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Schatz ..."


End file.
